


Raven Fic

by Asterism_Major



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, In which Nico likes somebody, M/M, Other, Sassy, he's also an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterism_Major/pseuds/Asterism_Major
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico has certain faces for certain people and Leo manages to have a unique if not distinguished expression specifically tailored for him.</p><p>Valdengelo!Crush</p><p>Or where Nico has a small (Read: HUGE) crush on Leo and understands that Reyna is done with his shit already</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven Fic

If you asked Nico Di Angelo when he fell in love he would most likely give you a look. It's not that it's personal or anything, it's just a simple fact that people have had to deal with. It's a quiet look of slight calm mingled with exasperation and that cold stare that makes people fidget uncomfortably. His face would be set in a slight stony expression and would have that, "all mighty moodiness" that he was so happily dubbed. He doesn't try to give people a look, but when you ask him stupid questions--and slightly personal ones--you get a slightly non humored look. If it were anyone else he would compensate for a frown depending on who you were or even a small smile if you friends (close). Despite that he has a generally neutral expression that's been etched onto his face since childhood, but sometimes you might see a bit of an emotional reaction and a lot of hand movements because, after all, he's still an Italian at heart.

It's the case with most people, but not all.

He saves certain faces for certain people because he's a nice guy when he wants to be and because he values somethings over others. Maybe it's true or maybe it's not, but one is certain is that he knows that he a certain if not saved face for one person in particular who manages to get his grimy fingers under his skin for good of worse.  
Leo Jamie Valdez. Yes, Nico has a certain if not special face for him and all his small glory. Leo, with his quick grin and his ability to make him hear it even after their done talking (?) and his idiotic jokes that make no sense even after he's explained it to him for the hundredth time. Nico knows he has a face for Leo because Leo had a face for him. A small gesture made from his hand that he knows shouldn't be in front of the smaller campers and a sly if not flirty grin that he makes after Nico grimaces at him. The way his eyes narrow slightly with a brown eyebrow raised as if to challenge him as he looks up at Nico before walking away because he knew what he   
just did. 

He doesn't notice why Leo does it until after Hazel sits him down and talks to him.

The conversation buzzes in his head for a moment before he shifts his hands on his sword. It rattles at him like a fly that's been trapped in a small space and no matter how often you open the window it won't go out. He breathes through his nose and tastes the old texture of eggs and toast still settling on his tongue from twenty minutes before. He's tired, yes, but he can deal with that at his own pace. He looks around at the field which is overflowing with talk from the campers surroundings him and the music drifting from a newly installed boom box that you know who hooked up just for the fun of it. The music is fast as like the creator and doesn't stop for a moment and Nico wonders just how many things take after his personality as if everything he makes is an extension of himself. It’s not hard to imagine that he would do that though, considering who he is after all. Leo is and will always be a sort of technological genius (and maybe a genius in every right), so Nico can’t deny that Leo’s skills are lacking in that department.

“Are you alright?” With a moment of consideration towards the question, Nico blinks softly and turns toward Reyna. Her steps are slowed and her voice is somewhat amused as she tilts her head up towards him. It gives him a small amount of pride knowing that he’s finally taller than her. A new if not random growth spurt a year after the War seemed to fit with him nicely. 

He frowns slowly and furrows his brows as he chooses his answers. “I guess you could say that.” 

“You guess?” She arches a eyebrow and a small smirk curls from her lips. The background noise of Camp Jupiter seems to freshen her and lighten her mood. “Well, considering the fact that you have the look a love struck fool I would guess you have a crush…..am I correct on this?” 

Nico looks away while a blush forms on her cheeks. As much as he loves her, he has to hate her though it gives him a sort of relief that she’s able to know what’s wrong with him exactly even if nobody else does--save Hazel--. “What gave you that conclusion O’ mighty praetor?” his voice is playfully sarcastic.

She bites her lips in the way she always does when she’s thinking or about to verbally rip someone’s head off. Her hair falls on her shoulder in her usual plait braid and armor glints almost painfully in the afternoon sunlight and Nico wonders if she’s ever hot. “Since you so gratefully asked, I’ll be happy to tell you. I’ve seen countless of men and women in my Camp with the same expression you have that only pertains to their….loved ones. Usually after they’ve taken a sword to the stomach, but that’s another story for another day. Bascially your making that face.”

Nico ignores the first part of her rambling, but turns his head fully towards her. “What face? I don’t make a face.”

“Actually faces.”

“Faces?” 

She shrugs non comically and glances away as he gapes at her. “Nico, if you weren’t like a brother I’d hit you. Actually, I would and I will, but I’m feeling nice today.”

Nico snorts and closes his mouth. “Thanks, sis.”

She smiles before turning back towards him this time stopping in her tracks and Nico has to wonder if she chose the spot in the shade for a certain reason. “I honestly don’t know how you’ve managed to get this far without someone telling you that you make...faces at things. It was bit weird at first, but I guess I stopped caring after I realized you weren’t doing it intentionally if that can be said.” she glances at him before continuing. “Enough about that...who is it you’ve been looking at lately?”

He knows that she thinks she knows the answer even before it comes out of his mouth. He holds a certain pride in that even if it flutters away before he can grasp it and allows a small smirk. “No, it’s not Will...or Percy for that matter.” The sentence comes out clean and right now he feels almost like teasing her if it weren’t for the sword dangling next to her.

“Jason?” Her answer is slightly unsure. 

Nico flinched and stares at her. “Wait, what? No, just, gods no. I mean he’s a nice guy, but….no.”

Reyna bites the inside of her lips before continuing. “I know it’s not Frank because you wouldn’t be standing here if that were the case.”

Nico rolls his eyes and shrugs. “I wouldn’t say that. More like send me back to Tartarus or worse...send me to work with kids.” Not that he has anything against them or anything, it’s just one hour of being in front of a multitude of hyperactive demichildren is enough for one person.

“Right, I wouldn’t put it past her.” she smiles up at him and Nico feels a warm thread of happiness momentarily. “So, who is it? Someone new at camp I presume?”

He tries not to feel slightly annoyed, but pushes past it to glance away as if shy. “It’s actually...Leo.”

“Leo who?”

Nico sighs heavily and looks away, but his hand taps against his jeans. “Valdez….Jamie Valdez.”

Reyna’s mouth opens to form a small ‘O’ and her eyes are slightly intense as she stares at him for a few moments taking the information in as if taking apart every detail of what he just told her. Despite all their time together Nico can’t help, but feel a bit shy for some reason before she shakes her head and grins at him though it looks slightly surprised.

“Why?” The word seems to slip out of her mouth and she blushes a bit. “I mean….he’s handsome in a weird sort of girly way, but...why?”

Nico walks towards the thick tree and rests next to it. He considers his words slowly knowing that she’s listening in on everything and absorbing it to her memory like a sponge. It’s not like Reyna dislikes him actually….He’s seen them talk on more than one occasion and they seem to get on fair enough even after Reyna got past the part where Leo came back to life. Sure, they’ve argued, but thinking back on it, Nico presumes that everyone has at least got into an argument with Leo at one point whether it be jokingly or not. Most of times not. Still, they appreciate him and they love them and after his return, Nico will admit that they did avoid him, but after a few weeks of uncomfortable and forced silence and after Leo saved a small demigods life they did forgive him albeit there were tears involved and not just from the girls.

“Well, no, I wouldn't say he’s handsome….more a of...cute. To be honest he definitely reminds me a an overactive cat and his ears are oddly endearing. And to be honest I’m not sure if that’s all. He’s smart for one….a lot smarter than most people if not all people save Annabeth and even he gives her a run for her money. He’s a bit selfish at times, but I guess I am too and he can be a jerk at times…He’s obnoxious and annoying and everytime we talk I have to look down at him because he decided not to grow and he jumps at every little thing and he can’t seem to sit still for a moment. He says a lot of mean things and I guess you could say he’s a bully and I his over confidence if annoying and I--”

“Wow, you’ve got it bad.” Reyna seems to have shaken herself from her stupor and smiles at him. “While I agree with everything you said, I can see it...in a small if not miniscule sort of way. Does Jason know?”

Nico blinks and tries to ignore the blush on his face. “Why would it matter to Jason?”

Reyna sighs and leans back next to him and he can smell the scent of incense on her skin. “Well, I’ll put it lightly. While Jason seems protective of you, he won’t hesitate to slit someone’s throat behind Leo or Piper. Trust me when I tell you that Leo’s got some sort of protector thing going on there and if I were you I’d tell Jason.”

“What, is Leo a prize now?”

“No, more like a friend.” Nico looks down and for a moment they stare at the surrounding lakeside of Camp Half Blood. One of the things Nico can appreciate most about Reyna is the need to silence. He’s never felt the need to fill a space with empty words and she understands that. He appreciates her all the more right at that moment. She sighs softly. “Listen, Nico….I may not understand what you see in that overactive fireball--” Nico laughs. “but I’ll be there for you all the same.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

\----------------------


End file.
